Aquello por lo que luchar
by xShiroyasha
Summary: 5 años han pasado. El movimiento Jouishishi toma el mando. La destrucción está a la vuelta de la esquina. Y las enseñanzas de un gran hombre con una permanente plateada siguen intactas. Ni Gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


"¡Oh no! ¡El Shiroyasha viene hacia aquí!"

"¡Todos a sus puestos!"

No terminaban de decir esas simples frases cuando una figura vestida de un blanco puro dejaba su marca en el camino. Ese blanco que se distinguía entre la multitud oscura cada vez se manchaba más de odio, un odio color rojo. Como la sangre que se extendía por su ropa. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo había comenzado esta guerra. Sólo sabía que lo hacía para proteger a aquellos que lo acompañan, y a sí mismo. Esta pasó a ser una simple guerra en pos de la supervivencia y la venganza, al recordar otra de las razones por las que el gran Shiroyasha fue envuelto en esta guerra. Shoyo. La única persona que vio a aquel pequeño demonio con cabellera plateada, no como lo que todo el mundo decía, sino como un niño indefenso que buscaba la protección.

Al final de la jornada, los amanto que buscaban apoderarse del país habían reducido sus tropas en un nivel bastante considerable gracias al que ahora iba a descansar junto sus compañeros al lado de lo que parecía un edificio en ruinas. Al lado de aquel edificio se podía visualizar la sombra de una tumba, en la que se leía "_Shoyo Yoshida_".

"Vaya Kintoki, duro día el de hoy eh." Dijo un muchacho con una permanente natural que no se distinguía bien a causa de un casco que le protegía.

Gintoki Sakata no respondió. El lerdo de Sakamoto nunca aprendía su nombre y eso le enfurecía.

"Zura, ese es mi sitio. Aparta." Dijo finalmente.

"No es Zura, es Katsura." Afirmaba un joven de larga cabellera durmiendo plácidamente. "Y hay muchos sitios donde dormir, no solo este."

Un poco más alejado, Shinsuke Takasugi estaba sentado con su katana, intentando dormir, si no fuera por la manada de borregos que estaban en su misma habitación.

"Voy a ir al espacio." Dijo Sakamoto.

"¿Qué dices tú ahora? ¿No sabes que en el espacio es donde viven nuestros enemigos?" dijo Katsura.

"Yo creo que no tienen por qué ser nuestros enemigos… Deben haber mil y una formas de establecer contacto con ellos sin tener en medio nuestras katanas o sus enormes armas que todavía no consigo averiguar cómo las fabrican. Yo creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Además, no me gusta estar aquí, y ver cómo mi gente muere…"

El silencio reinó durante unos largos minutos.

"Yo sinceramente creo que no debemos parar nuestra lucha. Este país es nuestro. Es el país de los samuráis. Debemos proteger lo que el mundo nos dejó, y no pienso permitir que esa gente nos manipule. Aunque termine la guerra, ganemos o perdamos, nunca terminaré de librar esta batalla, hasta que expulse a esos Amanto." Dijo Katsura.

Gintoki y Takasugi se mantenían en silencio. Los dos tenían ideas muy parecidas, pero a la vez muy distintas. Uno, quería proteger lo que su sensei dejó antes de morir, y el otro simplemente quiere destruirlo. Uno simplemente quiere vivir en paz, y el otro quiere armar una guerra en lo que haya nada más que sangre y destrucción. Pero los dos mantienen lo mismo. Unos ojos llenos de tristeza.

A la mañana siguiente, la guerra continuó, aunque ya estaba casi sentenciada, pero no se vio al temible Shiroyasha en ningún rincón del campo de batalla. Los amanto ya habían controlado al Bakufu y las fuerzas de poder. Poca cosa podía hacer ya el movimiento Jouishishi, aparte de morir.

No fue hasta unos meses más tarde, cuando la señora Otose encontró a un diablo en los huesos detrás de una tumba. Y no fue hasta otros meses más tarde que ese hombre encontró nueva gente a la que proteger. Y no fue hasta cinco años más tarde, que la desesperación se apoderó de todo lo que rodeaba aquel, por así decirlo, pacífico lugar. Desapareció el hombre que marcó la vida a unos adultos Shinpachi y Kagura.

El movimiento Jouishishi se hizo con el control de la nación, cosa que deseaba desde tiempos inmemorables, pero la cosa no es como esperaba. No se veía nada más que polvo y ceniza. Casas abandonadas sin dueño. Parques en los que los niños no juegan. La gran terminal, imponente en sus tiempos de gloria, ha pasado a ser un mero juguete con un gran agujero.

Gintoki Sakata luchó para proteger aquello que más amaba… Él enseñó a sus discípulos lo que le había enseñado el maestro Shoyo y el campo de batalla.

Llegó el momento en el que sus dos alumnos tomaran el mando y se dispusieran a luchar. Por aquello que más deseaban proteger.


End file.
